Interlude
by Lady J2
Summary: Not even an oracle is omnipresent...


_Author's note:  Okay, this is somewhere between NW 93 and 94, and probably between BoP 67 and 68 (although I hold high hopes that Gail will give us a _real_ reaction on Babs part).  Just a one shot thought.  Complete drabble that really doesn't contribute to the continuation of the story line at all._

__

"Home, sweet, completely compromised internal security system, home," Barbara murmured to herself from the depths of yet another security panel.  The only good things to have come out of Senator Pullman's son playing merry havoc with her systems were the glaring loopholes and bypasses left behind, both hers and his.  Now that she knew what to look for, it would only take a few days to reset everything, better and tighter than before.

But, still, an autistic teenager, rummaging through _everything_ without even knowing exactly what he was doing…  It was enough to make any self-respecting master hacker worry, just the tinniest bit, of course.  And resolve to keep an electronic eye on the kid.

A discreet beep from one of the direct JLA lines drew her out of the guts of the panel.  "Oracle here."

"Jeez, if I have to talk to this automa-  Wait.  Barbara, that really you?"

Babs smiled as she hauled herself into the chair.  "And just who were you expecting Wally?"

"The same damn automated green head I've been talking at for the last two days.  Could you at least program some new opening lines for it?  And hold on, I'll be right there."

And, true to his word, Wally West, the fastest man alive, appeared in her control room almost before she'd even turned off what few security details still worked.

"God almighty Babs, where have you been?  Nevermindishehere?"  The Flash zipped through her apartment without waiting for an answer.

"Flash.  Wally.  Stop."  She held out a hand.  "What are you talking about?  And, you do know you sound like Bart when you start talking like that."

Wally stopped before her and shot her a disgusted look.  "Fine.  Dick.  Have you heard from Dick?"

With a sinking sensation, she turned to the consol beside her in an effort to control any expression.  "No.  Not since Haley's Circus burned to the ground.  He … just appeared at my door.  I couldn't turn him away.  He …  It was like he imploded, Wally; everything just hurt so much."  She closed her eyes.  "Then I had to tell him to leave in the morning."  She took a small, slightly choking breath.  "So, no.  I haven't heard from Mr. Grayson recently."

"And you haven't gone looking for him?"  Wally stared at her incredulously. 

She turned back to him with a frown.  "Now you're starting to worry me.  Dick made it very clear he would handle Bludhaven on his own.   Why are you suddenly concerned enough to show up in my living room again?  What's happened?"

"Babs," Wally knelt in front of her, "everything's gone to hell in Bludhaven.  Including Dick's apartment building.  It was blown up, with everyone at home from what I understand."  The blood drained from her face, and Wally must have seen it as his grip tightened.  _Everyone at home…_"Nightwing was spotted by a news crew in the wreckage, so he was still alive two nights ago."  He took a deep breath.  "Even what I've heard isn't good Babs.  It sounds like a war zone."

Her head started to shake in unconscious denial.  Wally's eyes were stark before her.

"And Blockbuster's dead."

"What?"  Barbara tugged her hand free from Wally's gasp.  "No, never mind."  She spun to the consol next to her.  Only to stare at its disassembled guts lying on the floor.  Taking deep, conscious breathes, she moved to the main system, itself still only at half power.  Oracle's fingers flew over the keyboard she'd been forces to reattach to only this morning.

Wally shuffled behind her, almost vibrating in place in his own agitation.  "Babs, you really don't know any of this?"

"Yes, Wally, I really didn't know any of this."_  Oh, God, Dick_.  Eyes wide in an attempt to stem tears, her fingers never hesitated, never stopped.  Internet rumors, police reports, news feeds,,, the system had recorded and stored it all for later examination.  Only, the hack job done on her had affected the alert protocols as well as security, video feeds and just about every-damn-thing computer related thing in the clock tower.

And so, Oracle, she who knows all, never knew the life of the man she loved with all her heart had completely shattered until his best friend showed up on her doorstep.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why has the Oracle answering machine been on?  Where the hell have you been?"

"Kidnapped by a US senator, illegally held by his personal black ops unit in a state of the art, fully operation, decommissioned prison.  Slated for execution, as well, I believe.  Until Huntress and Canary organized a little rescue mission."

She could feel Wally's stare.

"Apparently, Oracle obtained information that concerned the good senator somewhat.  Myself and seven other women were his top suspects."

Information streamed past her eyes; the destruction of Hailey's circus, the explosion, and death toll, at Dick's apartment building, the death of Maxine Michaels…

Were her hands trembling?

…the shooting death of Roland Desmond…

"Sweet Jesus," she breathed.  In a stronger voice, she asked Wally, "Have you heard from him?"

"No."  His reply held a wealth of sadness and worry.  Then he snorted.  "I was kinda counting on you."

A choking, bitter laugh escaped.  "Well, the Oracle didn't see all this, Flash.  Not this time."  The tremor moved into her shoulders.  "But, I did, sort of.  I tried to warn him, I thought I did, but he wouldn't listen, wouldn't let me handle things that I could, wouldn't hear me when I told him… told him he was getting sloppy with… with…" 

Wally's hands were warm on her shoulders.  "You can't be everything and everywhere Barbara.  Not even for him."

_But, I should have_, the thought whispered through her mind.  _I should have._


End file.
